


Not a morning person

by sonicinthestone



Series: Mortality [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Mortal Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is not good at mornings, and can't work the coffee machine. Ianto attempts to teach him. Mortal!Jack. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a while so sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges! Hope you enjoy! :) x

_8am Tuesday_

‘God I don’t know how I ever did this.’ Jack groaned and rolled over in bed, Ianto was already up and dressed and was glaring at him.

 

‘Did what?’ Ianto replied impatiently.

 

‘Got out of bed, everyday.’ 

 

‘I imagine you probably drank your body weight in strong coffee, given what we have learnt about your dislike for mornings, but unfortunately for you Tosh needs me so I’m leaving.’ 

 

‘But you’ve made coffee right?’ 

 

‘No Jack, I made myself coffee an hour ago, when you were dribbling onto your pillow.’

 

‘Oh that is unfair! I do not dribble.’ Jack picked up the pillow in question and threw at Ianto who laughed. 

 

‘Anyway you know where the coffee machine is.’ 

 

‘Are you serious?’ Ianto shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

 

‘I am going now, do try and turn up to work before midday.’ Ianto kissed Jack on the forehead and then left the flat. Jack groaned and fell back onto the bed. 

 

_Jack 8:47_ - **Tried to make coffee. Smells like burning and tastes like weevil snot.**

_Ianto 8:48_ \- **How can you have never learnt to make coffee? Just tell me you didn't go to starbucks.**

_Jack 8:51_ - **.......**

_Ianto 8:54_ \- **You're pathetic. Truly. I assume that means you're coming into work soon. Gwen thinks I've killed you.**

 

_8pm Tuesday_  

‘As soon as we get back you’re teaching me how to use that coffee machine.’ Jack announced as they drove away from an unpleasant alien related explosion.

 

‘You know coffee addiction is considered a medical condition, people go to rehab for it.’ Ianto replied.

 

‘Well if I do have a coffee addiction it is definitely your fault.’

 

‘Hey, if I don’t teach you to use the coffee machine we could crack the addiction easily, I mean you might go cold turkey for a few days, you know cold sweats, vomiting, flu like symptoms really.’ Jack gave Ianto a look of horror before thinking it through and laughing.

 

‘You do realise that I was once also mere mortal, I am aware of how caffeine works, and you know other bodily functions.’

 

‘If you say so.’ Ianto smirked, as much as he felt mean doing so, he got an awful lot of joy out of Jacks mortality panicks, from flu to the requirement to food it certainly brought him down a peg or two. 

 

‘You are going to teach me how to make coffee though?’ Ianto shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Jack was quiet for a while and then ploughed through, ‘Do you remember the morning sex we used to have? Well you know, if I had coffee...’

 

‘Oh I am not being bought Mr Jack Harkness.’

 

‘We’ll see, we’ll see.’ 

 

When they eventually returned to their flat Jack stood next to the coffee machine andput on his best puppy face, which resulted in Ianto having to sit down from how hard he was laughing. 

 

‘Okay, I’ll make you a deal, I’ll teach you to make coffee if we can set a picture of you pulling that face as the background on every computer in the hub.’ Ianto said between fits of laughter.

 

‘You drive a hard bargain Ianto jones.’ Jack posed for the picture and immediately sent it to the whole team as well as Martha.

 

‘I actually don’t understand how you managed to do this so badly, it’s pretty simple.’

 

Ianto took jack through the workings of this machine, though now Ianto had actually agreed to teach Jack, Jack suddenly seemed far more interested in Ianto than the coffee machine. 

 

‘Jack, do you want to learn this or not?’

 

‘Right yes. Sir.’ Ianto  turned to face him.

 

‘Are you mocking me?’

 

‘Would I ever mock you Ianto, I cannot believe your pretty welsh voice could even utter such a thing.’ Jack smirked and put his hand around Ianto’s waist. 

 

‘Was this your plan all along? Convince me it would just be easier if I made you coffee.’

‘Will you be mad if I say yes?’ Ianto tried really hard to be mad, he put a lot of effort into being mad at Jack; but honestly he thought Jacks apparent inability to use a very basic coffee machine kind of cute even if he was pretty sure he was faking his inability. 

 

‘If I kiss you now you never learn to use the coffee machine.’ Ianto said as he moved closer to Jack, their faces almost touching. 

 

‘Will you make me coffee?’ Jack whispered back.

 

‘If you hoover up.’ Jack laughed and nodded, and Ianto clutched his face and kissed him, pushing him against the the counter top, Jack responded with as much enthusiasm and the coffee was very quickly forgotten. 

 

‘Hey Ianto, did you ever get that Unit cap?’ Jack said, grinning as Ianto dragged him toward the bedroom.

 

‘Don’t push your luck mister, I’m still trying to be mad at you.’

 

‘Hmm, I should make you mad at me more often.’ Jack replied, tossing Ianto’s suit jacket across the room.


End file.
